


Spiders Stick Together

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, High School, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter has a habit of getting into trouble. Whether it was bumping into the school bully or walking into abandoned warehouses without backup, he always found himself in troublesome situations.  One day after going on patrol and ignoring every instinct in his body, Peter ventured into an abandoned warehouse and came face to face with none other than Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.Despite her guarded personality and killer instincts, Natasha finds herself becoming more and more entwined in Peter Parker's life. At first, Peter was a nuisance, but now he's family.Family isn't something she ever expected to have, so she's going to protect it with all her might.(Lots of Spider-Mom soon to come)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any of the characters used in this fic. All rights belong to Marvel and Sony. 
> 
> This story takes place after Homecoming, at the start of Peter's Junior year in high school.

 

 Being a teen _sucks_.

High school is extremely overwhelming due to the abundance of homework teachers give you, the majority of the students at school are egotistical snobs who gossip over every little secret and every adult treats you like a kid (come on, 16-year-olds shouldn't be treated like a child). But on top of all the regular stress that students endure, Peter has to add being a superhero to his ever-growing list of responsibilities. 

Despite almost becoming an Avenger, life has been pretty boring for Peter lately.  His everyday schedule consists of going to school, going home to do homework, going on patrol for two to three hours (depending on how much homework he had that day), then coming home again to eat dinner and sleep. 

Excluding the of the occasional bank robbery or car chase, Queens has been relatively peaceful the past few months and as bad as it sounds, Peter sometimes wishes for some more exciting crimes to be committed.

Eager to patrol, the moment the bell signaling the conclusion of the school day rung, Peter went running into a nearby alley to get changed. He stripped down to his boxers, shoved his clothes into his backpack, and hastily webbed his backpack to the brick wall. Immediately after, Peter clumsily jumped into the suit, pressed the spider emblem on his suit to adjust the suit to fit his body, and then swung out the alley.

After patrolling the city for a few hours, Peter only stopped a mugging and a poorly executed (and thought out) sandwich shop robbery. Even if it wasn't stopping an alien invasion, Peter was glad he was aiding the city more than he was at the beginning of sophomore year.

As he waited for the inevitable criminal act to occur, Peter sat on a roof and listened to the city from above. He could hear the risings and fallings of a conversation being held beside a small shop, cars passing on the streets below, the sounds of traffic, car horns honking, and engines revving. Peter loved these moments as Spider-Man. To Peter, nothing is more peaceful than sitting high up and watching the city go on with their lives. Rooftops are (almost) always desolate and unless he was web-slinging directly above people, no-one ever looks up and watches him. Ever since he managed to take down the vulture, more and more newspapers and other media outlets have been posting his feats regularly, which means the paparazzi is becoming a greater problem as the days progress. 

Just as Peter was about to make his way back to his apartment, he heard a woman's desperate scream for help. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up, but Peter didn't need his Spider senses to indicate that danger was lurking nearby. He looked around trying to figure out where the scream came from to no avail, unlike Daredevil, Peter couldn't pinpoint someone's location on the basis of sound alone.

"Ugh, Karen, which direction did the scream come from?"

"It seems the scream originated from the alley on the right of the abandoned warehouse," answered Karen.

"...Thanks, Karen."

A creepy warehouse, just _great_.

Peter quickly swung over to the alley and disarmed the man before he could pull the trigger and shoot the woman.

"Hey, not cool dude. I'm pretty sure this wasn't what the founding fathers had in mind when they said we had the right to bear arms," quipped Peter as he swiftly webbed the man to the brick wall of the alley.  
   
(He just took an APUSH quiz today on the U.S. Bill of Rights, give him a break)

After making sure the criminal was adequately restrained, Peter went to comfort the distressed woman. She had mascara dripping down her face, her outfit was tattered, and her purse laid beside her on the cement. It was obvious what the crook desired and it made Peter sick that he'd pray on this defenseless woman just for a few bucks.

"Hello, I'm Spider-Man. What's your name ma'am?"

"...My name is Isabella. Thank you for saving me Spidey."

"You're welcome, I was just doing my job. Isabella, I'm going to alert the police, is there anyone you'd like to call?" Peter asked in a gentle tone.

"No, I'd rather not call anyone. I'll just wait for the cops," responded Isabella as she looked down at her feet.

Just as Peter was about to ask her another question, he heard a loud crash coming from the neighboring abandoned warehouse.

Peter hesitantly looked over at Isabella, he wasn't sure whether he should pursue the suspicious activity or stay with her until the cops came.

"I'll be alright spidey, go save some lives."

Taking that as his cue to leave, Peter walked over to the entrance of the abandoned warehouse and saw that the door was kicked in.

"Hey Karen, I thought you said this place was abandoned."

"As of 2006, this building has not been inhabited. Legally, this building is abandoned, but based on prior experiences, we both know structures like these are notorious for housing villains," answered Karen.

"Well, if I don't make it out of this situation its because I acted like the dumb characters that die in every horror movie that ever existed. Everyone knows not to go into an abandoned warehouse."

Being as stealthy as possible, Peter crawled up the walls and crept along the ceiling of the warehouse trying to locate the intruder. After looking around the room for a few minutes Peter dropped down from the ceiling and walked into the hallway at the end of the room. The hallway was almost completely dark, but using his enhanced senses, Peter managed to successfully walk down the hall without bumping into any walls. 

Peter quietly entered the dimly illuminated room at the end of the hall but stopped dead in his tracks once he located the intruder. A woman with red hair in a black skintight catsuit was bent over an ancient computer, and she looked completely enthralled in her task because her eyes didn't leave the screen once. Peter took two steps forward but didn't realize his mistake until it was too late.  
  
It all happened in a few moments. Peter stepped on some leaves that made a loud crunch and then a gun was pointed directly at his skull.  
  
"Woah, Woah, Woah. Hey, Hey, Hey. Please don't shoot me, I'm too young to die," blurted out Peter in a desperate plea for his life.  
  
Once Peter looked her in the eyes all pieces fell into place. The intruder wasn't some D-list criminal, it was _The_ Black Widow. It was Natasha friggin' Romanoff.  
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God. You're the Black widow. This is so cool. You probably don't remember me, I'm Spider-Man, we met in Germany," blabbered Peter.  
  
"I know who you are Spider-Man, you're Stark's latest pet project. You're younger than I had suspected," remarked Natasha.  
  
"Oh My God. Natasha Romanoff knows who I am," Peter whispered in a wonderstruck voice.

Natasha smirked and lightly shook her head.

"You should get out of here kid, this is above your typical bank robbery or mugging."

"Not a chance Ms.Romanoff." 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't come with me, kid."

Having the obviously untrained vigilante tagalong would be a liability. She knew that there was a potential risk of him getting hurt and if he did, she would never hear the end of it from Stark.

"Why not?" Peter asked while scowling under the mask.

"This is a real mission, for real adults. This isn't your typical small-scale frozen yogurt store robbery where you just swoop in and be the hero."

"I am not a kid, I could help," Peter argued in an irritated tone.

After the whole Vulture fiasco, Peter has been very irritated when anyone referred to him as a kid. People continuously questioned his capability as a hero on the basis of age and it was remarkably irksome. Saving the city should be enough to prove to other superheroes and cops that he's capable of being a hero.

"You're sixteen, not eighteen. Under law your classified as a child. Shouldn't you be more preoccupied with school and girls, not protecting the city of New York?" Natasha questioned as she resumed her task and begun typing on the outdated computer then plugged in a flash drive into the USB port.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Peter muttered under his breath.

Despite all that could potentially go wrong, Peter needed to get in on this mission. If he could be on a mission with the Black Widow then he truly could be considered a more than a small-scale vigilante. He was tired of only helping kittens out of trees and stopping grand theft bicycles, he was ready for more. Even though he declined being an Avenger, Peter wanted to be a more involved vigilante like Daredevil.

"I won't get in the way, I could even sit back and watch when you want me to," Peter promised as he walked up behind her.

Natasha didn't even try to hide her annoyance from the kid. She knew what he wanted, he wanted to join in on her "mission". She wasn't a hundred percent sure why he was so insistent on aiding her, but she supposed it was either because he wanted to prove himself to Stark or wanted to work with another Avenger, well former Avenger.

She quickly stood up and put her face inches away from his, which made him visibly become nervous. As it should.   

"You don't touch anything or do anything without my permission. Got it, Peter?"

Peter's eyes widened at the mention of his name, but he still managed to quickly nod his head as he overcame the shock.

"Got it, Ms. Widow," Peter mumbled as Natasha pulled away and returned to the computer.

"And don't even think about contacting Stark. This stays between you and me. Do you understand, Spider-kid?" 

After the file successfully downloaded, Natasha placed the small USB in a pocket of her utility belt and raced past him, not even sparing him a glance.

"It's Spider-man," Peter muttered under his breath. 

Peter hastily followed behind the skilled spy as she forcefully pushed open the door and exited the warehouse. Peter knew that she was most likely following her superior's orders and extracting information as a part of a solo mission, but he was too excited at the prospect of working with her to be rational. After all, it never hurts to try. 

"What did you find?" Peter eagerly asked Natasha once he had caught up with her.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, kid. Now go home," Natasha responded as she made her way down the dark streets of Queens.

Although it was against her better judgment, Natasha decided that he might not be a total hindrance to her operation, and may even be able to aid her. He was no doubt enhanced like Steve and his enhanced strength and adhesive powers may come in handy, especially in reconnaissance missions. 

"How will I know where to find you?" Peter questioned her as he jogged along side her.

"Meet me in the same spot tomorrow, after school."

"Hey, where are you going?" Peter asked as she mounted her black Harley-Davison motorcycle.

"To get this information to a safe place. Night, kid."

Just as Peter was about to ask Natasha "what information" she rode off. Her crimson hair was flying back in the wind and Peter couldn't help but watch as she disappeared into the night. She was so cool.

Peter sighed heavily, "The Black Widow hates me." 

* * *

Peter arrived home after an hour and a half of web-slinging. He didn't come home right away because he decided to patrol again. In addition to patrolling, Peter spent the time just stargazing and pondering life. The stress of being a student and Spider-Man was sometimes too much and sometimes just swinging around his lively city helped melt his worries away. 

He inserted his key in the keyhole and swung the door open gracefully, definitely not hitting the wall with the door too forcefully. "Aunt May, I'm home!" He yelled into his apartment,  knowing full well that she had waited up for him despite his many protests. 

Ever since she found out he was Spider-man, May would wait up for him on the couch and examine Peter's body for bruises or marks the moment he walked through the door. She now becomes extremely worried when Peter doesn't answer the phone or text back, she automatically assumes he's hurt or worse, dead. Peter tried his best to ease her worries by explaining how much his suit and superpowers protect him, but all she would say is, "I can't lose you too." He hates how much she worries about his well being, but Peter was born to be a hero, he can't stop.

"In here, Peter!" May called out from the other side of the apartment. 

He walked past the kitchen and entered the living room, lazily tossing his tan Jansport backpack onto the laminate floor. Immediately May corrected Peter's action by saying, "Pick up your bag and put it in your room." 

Peter picked it up with an exaggerated groan and tossed it down the hall. Luckily, it landed slightly passed the threshold of his room. He walked into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water, and gulped it down quickly. After quenching his thirst, Peter sat down next to Aunt May on the couch, immediately noticing how tired she looked. She had a glass of wine in one hand and a remote in the other, watching Peter's favorite show Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

"Hey, what's up?" Peter asked worriedly, setting his hand on her arm.

His aunt was wearing herself out tying to provide for him. He knew it was getting hard for her to keep up financially due to the absence of Ben's paycheck, but he just wished she wouldn't work herself so hard. After Ben died, she began having to pick up more and more shifts at the hospital to keep the bills paid and anytime he offered to get a job May quickly shot down the notion. And easy as it would be to ask Mr. Stark for money, he knew May would never accept it.

"I'm fine, Peter. You should get some rest," she said as she picked up her head from the fluffy pillow and flashed him a bright smile. 

"May, how can you tell me to go to bed when you're watching my favorite show?" Peter asked with a cheeky smile. 

May just rolled her eyes,"I know for a fact that you've watched this very episode at least 5 times already. Don't worry, I don't think Hulu is going to remove the show while you're sleeping and if they do I think your eccentric mentor would be more than happy to buy you it on iTunes or contact Hulu."

"Alright, you win. I guess I'll go to bed," Peter replied with a sigh.

"Goodnight, Peter. I love you."

Peter smiled, "Love you too May."

> * * *
> 
>  

Peter changed into his pajamas and plopped down on his bed. He reached for his phone and tried to call Ned, which Peter knew would go crazy if he knew about his mission with the Black Widow. Peter was astonished by the fact that he was actually interacting with her. He knew he saw her in Germany, but actually working beside her was something else entirely. When Ned failed to pick up the phone (which was probably due to it being so late) Peter pulled the heavy covers over his body and felt his body relax.

"I can't believe I am working with the Black Widow!" Peter yelled into his pillow, hoping that Aunt May wouldn't hear.

Peter knew he had to be on his A-game tomorrow, he would not want the Black Widow on his bad side, that's for sure. 

He picked up his phone once again and debated whether or not he should call Mr. Stark, but he decided against it and set the phone back down on the wooden desk. He knew he couldn't answer the phone, Pepper had forced him into staying in California for a month for something business related.

After not accepting his spot on the Avengers, Mr. Stark made it clear that he wanted to be involved in his life, even if he wasn't an Avenger. He had explained that he would always answer his phone if Peter had an emergency. Peter knew this wasn't an emergency, so there wasn't any real reason to bother him. Peter knew Mr. Stark wouldn't really care about something as simple as working with the Black Widow and it's not he could tell him anyways.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you own a Ps4, buy the Spider-Man game as soon as possible. I pre-ordered the game and I've been playing it ever since (I'm probably going to finish it today) and I absolutely love the game. The web-slinging is so calming and fun, the graphics are spectacular, and the plot is amazing. The game is so well done and I couldn't be happier with how it turned out, it was definitely worth the anticipation. Peter Parker is a mix of all the best characteristics of the Tom, Tobey, and Andrew, so no one can complain. He's a dorky, adorable, and funny (well pun-y) hot mess and it's perfect. 10/10 would recommend.

Peter sprinted out of class, weaving his body through the crowds of walking students. He was eager to tell Ned all about his stirring evening. As he surveyed the area for Ned, he spotted MJ walking into the lunch room with her backpack swung lazily over her left shoulder. Peter rushed past the students bombarding the entrance of the cafeteria and made his way to his table.

 

Ned quickly spotted peter through the large crowd, raised his hand and waved at Peter to join him. Once Peter arrived at their usual cafeteria table, he tossed his Jansport backpack down on the ground and took a seat across his friend. 

 

"Hey," Ned greeted with a smile as he looked over to his best friend 

 

"Dude you won't believe who I met on patrol yesterday," Peter gushed, he couldn't wait any longer to tell his friend the news.

 

"Who?"

 

"The Black Widow," Peter revealed with a large smile.

 

"No way!" Ned yelled in disbelief as he slammed his hand on the table making his tray shake. 

 

"Yeah, dude. She even said I could join her on her mission today!"

 

Ned's mouth fell wide open, "Dude that is so cool! How did you guys even meet?"

 

"So I was just patrolling like usual and then I stopped a mugging in some alley. After saving the girl involved in the mugging, she was all like 'Thank you spidey!'. I was going to stay with her for a bit, cause I'm a gentleman, but I heard a large crash in the building Karen had told me was abandoned," Peter narrated to an enthused Ned.

 

"Don't tell me you went in there alone," Ned asked in disbelief. 

 

"Even though every instinct in my body told me not to go in alone cause I didn't want to die a horror movie death, I went it in. Ned, it was just like in Don't Breathe when they were sneaking around the basement, it was super dark and I didn't know if there was anyone near me."

 

"Why didn't you just have Karen use the night vision mode?"

 

"Ugh, I didn't think about that. Anyways, I stepped on like a leaf or something and next thing I know there was a gun pointed directly at my skull," Peter told Ned in a hushed tone. 

 

Ned gasped, "What even is your life? Once again, it's an honor to be part of your journey as your guy in the chair, your life is epic. Like if your life was a movie I'd definitely watch it." 

 

An obnoxious loud crash interrupted their conversation and both boys looked over in confusion. MJ had slammed her tray on the table and aggressively tossed her bag to the side of the table. Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion and MJ returned the questioning look with a blank face, devoid of any emotion. 

 

"I had nowhere else to sit," she explained in a neutral tone.

 

"Oh." 

 

She tilted her head in an almost knowing manner and asked, "So, what were you guys talking about?" 

 

"Superheroes," Ned quickly replied and MJ just shook her head.

 

"You guys are lame." 

 

Peter turned back to Ned and looked him directly in the eyes and attempted to whisper, "I am meeting her today after school." 

 

"Who are you meeting, Parker?" MJ questioned, not taking her eyes off him for a second.

 

"Uh n-no one," Peter stuttered nervously. 

 

"Are you lying, Peter?" MJ asked as she scooted closer to Peter and squinted her eyes.

 

 "N-no."

 

She leaned back and resumed picking at her food, "Okay, I believe you. For now." 

 

Peter and Ned worriedly exchanged glances. MJ was terrifying. 

 

After half an hour of idle chatting with Ned (Peter was scared that MJ knew something so they avoided the topic of superheroes for the rest of the period), the bell rung loudly and everyone stood up and slung their backpacks over their shoulders.

 

"Tell me everything tonight," Ned yelled as they went their separate ways. 

 

Peter slid his backpack and got up expecting MJ to do the same, but MJ continued sitting down and eating as if the bell had not even gone off.

 

"Aren't you going to class?"

 

MJ shrugged, but responded "Yeah..."

 

Despite her comment, she made no effort to get up she just kept eating. Peter shook his head in bemusement and headed to his last class of the day before he would be meeting the Black Widow.

 

* * *

 

School had just let out and Peter was already swinging through the city from building to building, flying through the air as quickly as he could. He could spot the ramshackle abandoned warehouse, but he couldn't spot Natasha Romanoff. He couldn't see her crimson hair, nor did he see her black Harley-Davison parked outside of the building. Did she blow Peter off or was she simply just late? Maybe Peter was just early...

 

Peter walked around the lot, but he still couldn't find her. After five minutes he gave up and decided to patrol instead of wasting his time waiting for someone who would never show. Peter looked down at his phone to check the time once more in hope that he was just early, but he knew the truth. She just lied to him yesterday, she is a spy after all. 

 

As Peter wallowed in self-pity he didn't notice the figure creeping behind him until a bullet was whizzing towards his leg. His senses alerted him in time and Peter gracefully jumped out of the way of the bullet.

 

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings," Natasha advised Peter as she stepped out of the shadows. 

 

"W-what," Peter wheeze out. 

 

"You have good reflexes, use that to your advantage. Don't allow your lack of training get in the way, stick to more long-distance attacks until you learn some proper fighting techniques."

 

"Wait, how do you know how I fight? All I did was avoid getting shot," Peter questioned as he stepped closer to Natasha.

 

Natasha scoffed, "Don't think Germany was the only instance where I've seen you fight, I trailed you a few times after Stark told me he wanted you to join his side. You lack training and that's going to get you killed." 

 

"Hey, I've survived this long. This dope suit is pretty resistant to knife slashes and It has a wicked heater that works great in the winter. I may not be the best fighter, but I'm pretty good at stopping a mugging."

 

Natasha couldn't help but sigh at his childish remark. She knew he lacked the experience and training needed to survive if he continued making enemies like the Vulture, but she didn't know what to do about it. Tony Stark was supposed to be responsible for him, not her. 

 

"I'm probably going to regret this, but I'm going to teach you how to fight." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you like or would like to see in future chapters. Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> And if you've played the Spider-Man game, lmk what your favorite parts of the game were.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Natasha stood beside Peter and analyzed his posture and suit. The kid had potential, sure, but he lacked the skill and intelligence needed when it came to fighting and stealth. He assumed that his enhanced senses and superior strength were all that was needed when it came to fighting, but of course, in this field that's only an advantage. He needs actual training if he plans on surviving. Peter won't always be able to stop petty crimes and trot away happily, if he continues down this path he's bound to get a villain or two. She can't save him when he gets in trouble. He needs to be able to save himself. 

"I don't have time to train, I want to get to the action!" Peter complained loudly, like a petulant child. 

"Rule one, you do as you told or you will be released from this mission," Natasha stated with a stern expression plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'll behave Ms.Widow. Well, Ms. Romanoff," Peter stammer out in apology. 

Natasha rolled her eyes in bemusement, "Rule number two, don't call me Ms.Widow or Ms.Romanoff. Those I know only refer to me as Natasha, or Nat if we're close enough."

Peter knew they weren't that close, so he decided he would just stick with Natasha in the meantime. 

"Rule number three, you will not tell Tony about any of this. Or anyone for that matter." 

"Rule number four, never wander off unless I tell you to," Peter simply stood and nodded his head in agreement. "And the last rule is you can't talk unless you raise your hand."

He lifted his hand above his head and Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day, "I was just kidding about the last one Spider-kid."

"Can I add s-something?" Peter stuttered unsurely.

"Yes," Natasha crosser her arms. "I-I would maybe like it if you called me Peter or Spider-man," Peter immediately looked down at the pavement in embarrassment.

"Let's get started Spider-boy," Natasha grinned walking right past him.

Peter scowled, but he followed her none the less. 

"I almost forgot, the fifth rule is no webs can be used during training." 

Peter gaped and glanced down at his web shooters. Natasha knew he relied on both his webs and suit, so training without the technology in the suit or the countless web-shooter combinations that Stark had installed would benefit him heavily. 

"Where are we going?"

Natasha glanced at the kid and responded,  "To train. I can't have you getting killed." 

Peter sighed heavily and slouched his shoulders back in discontent. Natasha knew he was rather hesitant to train and may have even loathed the fact that he was utilizing his time on training rather than saving lives, but Natasha knew better than to allow a child's disgruntlement to sway her. She was going to train this child, even if it meant wasted time on this mission. She wasn't going to let him get killed on her watch; she didn't want any more red on her ledger. 

Stark was her biggest concern. He was the main reason why she even pondered the notion of training the spider-kid. Better he had some real fighting experience than none. But If Stark found out that she had taken his little pet project out on a real mission she'd be skinned alive, or worse he would lecture her for hours and then take away her gear. The more she contemplated the scenario, the more she began to question whether or not to bring the kid on her mission. What if he got hurt? The blame would all fall on her and she could not have another innocent life on her hands, she couldn't take it. Let alone an innocent kid barely starting out his life. 

"Why don't you go home and meet me back here tomorrow for training." 

Peter frowned heavily, "Why? School just got out, it's early. I thought you wanted to train me." 

Natasha sighed. She had no good reason for sending him home other than the fact that she would be responsible for his injuries. "Yeah it is early, but something came up. Go stop a mugging or some hot dog stand robbery." 

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, if you still want to interact with me that is. Oh, and next time try not to greet me with a bullet to the face, it's not very polite."

Natasha watched as his red and blue figure became smaller as he webbed away. She knew his frustration and discontentment stemmed from her own actions, but she didn't call him back due to her irrational fear of tainting the child. 

Instead of continuing the mission Natasha found herself getting on her motorcycle and heading to Queens in hopes of watching a certain Spider complete his daily patrol. She wanted to know how exactly he uses his powers. Was he rough with the criminals, was he scared to use all his powers? She needed to know what exactly she was dealing with. She needed to get to know Spider-Man and sometimes the best ways to do that is from afar when they think no one is watching. 

It didn't take long to find him, his vibrant red and blue suit don't exactly scream inconspicuous, and she found him doing something shed never expected to see done first hand. He was helping a little girl get her kitten out of a tree in a park. Natasha put her hair up, put on some sunglasses and a cap, then made her way to a park bench near the scene. 

"Hey, what's your kitten's name Izzy?" Peter asked as he tried to coax the little kitten out of the tree. 

"Her name is Princess Fluffy Pants," she informed cheerfully. 

"That's absolutely adorable. I once had a fish named bubbles, but your cat's name is way cooler." 

"Spidey, do you have a cat?" Izzy asked with wide eyes that looked slightly puffy, she was probably crying earlier. 

"I wish. The person I live with has allergies and I don't think they allow pets in my building," Peter responded with a dramatic sigh that made the little girl giggle. 

Peter climbed a bit higher on the tree and grabbed the kitten, but it slashed a claw in his face and dug its claws into his suit, which made him fall down from the tree with the kitten still stuck to his suit. 

"Hey Princess Fluffy Pants, wanna retract your sharp lil' claws from the good ol' friendly neighborhood Spider-man?" 

"I don't think she likes you," Izzy commented in a lower voice, probably what she thought was a whisper. 

"You're probably right. But its okay, at least I got her out of the tree," Peter responded cheerily as he handed the kitten back to the little girl. 

"Thank you so much Spider-Man, you're my hero and Princess Fluffy Pant's too!" The girl exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Peter's legs. 

"Its no problem Izzy. Have fun!" 

Instead of leaving the scene like Natasha anticipated he would, Peter walked over to the crosswalk and engaged in a conversation with an elderly woman holding her groceries. 

"Ma'am, can I help you with that?" 

The elderly woman looked up and patted his arm, "If you don't mind dear, could you help me carry some of these bags? I have some cans in there so it's a bit heavy." 

"I don't mind ma'am," Peter responded as he grabbed two bags off her arm and used his other hand to hold her arm. 

He waited until the light turned red then helped her cross the street. 

"Ma'am, would you like to take these inside?" 

"Oh no, dear. I'll be alright. The man in the lobby of my building always helps me with my bags." 

"Well, if you're sure. I truly don't mind helping you take these bags though," Peter explained as he gently returned the grocery bags to her arm. 

The woman smiled, "You're such a sweet boy, those mean old men at the bugel have it all wrong. If I had a hand free I'd pinch those cheeks of yours." 

Peter rubbed his neck in embarrassment and the woman just chuckled, "Go be a hero. I'm sure someone else needs you more than I do." 

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll help someone else. Have a great day ma'am," Peter said then swung away. 

Natasha couldn't help but feel her heart swell at the scene. Despite having the power to lift 25 tons, Peter used his powers to get kittens out of trees and to help old women cross the street. This boy was so pure of heart despite the trauma of his past, and Natasha suddenly understood why Stark held him so close. After today, Natasha knew what she had to do. She was going to train Peter, but she would remove him from the mission. He wasn't just some asset in her plan anymore.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Natasha leaned against her motorcycle with her legs crossed and her sunglasses on. She was waiting in the parking lot outside Peter's school so that she could begin their first training session. Despite her initial hesitance, Natasha genuinely did believe that Peter could become an excellent hero, with the right guidance and training that is. 

If she was to train him, she would need to become very aware of his limitations. She didn't want Peter to over-exert himself for the sake of impressing her. In the past, Natasha usually worked the S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits to the brink of exhaustion, but Peter is different. Most of Natasha's trainees were adults and could handle the intensity, but Peter was a teen, a child even. She wouldn't subject him to the same brutal training she endured as a child, she would simply teach him how to properly fight, then distance herself from the boy entirely after the training was completed. It was better for her to be out of his life, she brought danger to all those around her.

Natasha was almost dozing off in the quiet parking lot, until the doors of the school burst open. Kids flooded out the front doors of the school shoving each other playfully and laughing. Natasha just leaned against the motorcycle with her shades down and her head low. She was beginning to become impatient, Peter was nowhere to be seen. 

She was about to hop back onto her bike when Peter and Ned exited the building, both walking slowly with their backpacks swung lazily over their backs, loosely grasping the straps. Natasha got on the bike and revved the engine. Peter immediately snapped his gaze towards her and let his mouth fall open in surprise. Natasha rolled her eyes and attempted to give him a signal not to let Ned know she was there, but by then it was too late. Ned had spotted her quickly then proceeded to gauge Peter's reaction before starting to freak out himself.  

Ned stared at her in shock, and Natasha was seriously contemplating whether or not the kid would pass out. One he gained some semblance of composure, Ned shoved Peter in her direction and followed him to her bike. Natasha lightly rubbed her at her temples and groaned. She wasn't planning on interacting with any more teens than necessary.  

As they both arrived Peter lipped a faint "I'm sorry" to Natasha, then introduced her to Ned. "Ned this is, Ms.Romanoff. _The_ Black Widow," Peter mumbled as he fidgeted with his hands and sleeves in a nervous manner. 

"I know that dude!" Ned shoved Peter's shoulder lightly and cleared his throat holding out his hand, "I am Ned Leeds. Peter's most loyal friend and the guy in the chair. I love you!"

Natasha glanced at Peter before accepting his hand and shaking it lightly, "Nice to meet you, Ned."  

She released his hand and let a faint smirk curl onto her lips as she heard Ned whisper, "This is so cool." 

"As much as I enjoyed this meet and greet, I'm here to take Peter to train," Natasha said as she glanced over to Peter and gave him the 'look'.

"I gotta go. Bye, Ned." 

"Maybe next time I can come with-" Natasha cut him off quickly not letting him finish the sentence. " _No_ ," she rebuked sternly with crossed arms. The last thing she wanted was  _another_  teen following her around and putting themselves at risk.

"Okay, okay," Ned muttered as he backed off and put his hands up in surrender.

"Text me once you get home!" Ned yelled as he ran towards his school bus.

Natasha immediately turned to Peter and stated, "You can not tell Leeds anything. That was one of the rules, remember?" 

Peter nodded sullenly, "Yeah, yeah."

"Hop on, kid." 

Peter awkwardly mounted the bike and carefully placed his arms around her waist. He had never ridden a motorcycle before and although he had no doubt that she was an excellent driver, he wasn't sure how safe the vehicle would be. 

Sensing his anxiety Natasha commented, "You swing building to building with those webs, dropping hundreds of feet in seconds. Comparatively, this is nothing." 

Without a warning, she revved the engine again and took off. Speeding out of the school parking lot without a care in the world in regards to the speed limit. 

Despite the high speeds and the jarring turns Natasha made as she weaved between the traffic (which without superpowers he would have found insanely scary) Peter found the experience quite exciting. Throughout the ride, Peter felt a mix of exhilaration, fear, and relaxation. The wind blew through his hair and the scenery blurred past him the more she sped up, which was significantly different from riding in a car. 

The most notable part of riding a motorcycle was the smells that rushed past his nose. Due to all the air rushing by, there were more scent molecules for his nose to pick up. And since the spider bite, all of Peter's senses have been dialed up to eleven. Meaning, Peter smelt everything. The grass, the trees, the Hudson River, the hot dogs from his favorite hot dog stand, the exhaust, the pollution.

_Everything_.

When the arrived at the destination Peter looked around in confusion. He thought they were going to some secret location, hidden from the public eye, but instead, they were parked in front of a slightly run-down gym in hells kitchen called Fogwell's Gym.

"I'll answer all your questions inside," Natasha commented as she dragged Peter into the gym.

Peter set his bag down by the door and followed Natasha inside of the boxing ring. She tossed him a pair of boxing gloves and he clumsily put them on. Peter awkwardly mimicked the stance he saw fighters take on TV and waited for Natasha to make the first move. 

"This is the gym where the father of one of my old friends used to fight before he passed away. I thought it would be a great place for you to train since its virtually empty except for the occasional appearance of the owner and my old friend, " Natasha explained as she put her pair of boxing gloves. 

"When you say friend, do you mean buddy, or do you mean like an old romantic partner?" Peter asked with a smirk but held his hands up in surrender when he saw the look Natasha was giving him. "Okay, officially shutting up now."

"Good idea," Natasha remarked. 

The punch came without warning and Peter fell to the ground in surprise. Sadly, since he had just begun to develop his spider senses, it hasn't been working every time he's in danger, just in dire situations. She pulled him to his feet, almost tearing the collar of his flannel with the force she exerted. 

Letting his annoyance and acute anger control him, Peter threw a punch at Natasha's face, but she swiftly dodged the sloppy punch and grabbed his wrist. 

"See, this is why I'm training you. How can expect to go around playing hero when you can't even land a proper punch with superpowers?" 

Peter sighed, "I thought I could, you know, learn as I go."

"That's how you end up dead. Not learn how to fight," instructed Natasha.

"How long are you going to train me?" 

"As long as it takes I don't like the idea of some kid fighting on the streets without proper training." 

 

* * *

 

Three months later Natasha felt as if Peter was capable enough to go on without her instruction. If all goes to plan, she was going to leave New York for good and follow a lead she received from Fury about an institution similar to the Red Room in Russia. As much as it pained her to return home, she knew that it was her responsibility to prevent what happened to her from happening to other helpless children in a similar situation. Sure, Fury had already sent James and a few other capable Shield agents to investigate and infiltrate the organization, but she felt emotionally responsible to put an end to it herself.  

Peter had improved significantly, he was a quick learner after all. Although she couldn't get him to quit talking during fights, a trait he has in common with his iron-clad mentor, he became quite the fighter, no longer relying on his powers and suit to keep himself alive. His hand to hand combat was vastly better than it had been when they first met, and he also learned how to be more stealthy, a skill he had previously lacked. 

Peter and Natasha sat beside each other on a bench in Central Park, both bundled up in coats and scarves to protect against icy winter wind. They sat in silence enjoying the serenity of the moment. Fresh snow covered the pavement and trees, reminding Natasha of the Siberian winters, but even the frigid New York winter couldn't compare to those of Russia. 

Peter was the one to break the silence, "Not that I don't love the scenery, because I do, but why did you call me here?" 

"I want to inform you that our training sessions have concluded. I believe you will be a valuable addition to the Avengers in the future," Natasha responded coolly, looking anywhere but at Peter. 

"Wait, what?" Peter asked Natasha in bewilderment. 

"Peter, you're perfectly capable of fighting the next villain or street thug that comes your way. You don't need me anymore," Natasha explained, this time looking him in the eyes. 

"But, who is going to help me with Spanish and help me test out all 576 we shooter combinations? We only figured out 50 of them." 

"Ask Stark to hire you a tutor and I bet your nerdy friend Ned would love to help you test out the rest," Natasha quickly replied. 

"I can't ask him for that, Mrs.Potts dragged Mr.Stark to another business thing in California while she runs things here. And it's not the same!" Peter exclaimed in dismay. 

"Come on Pete, It's not that I want to leave you, It's just that I'm needed for another mission," assured Natasha in hopes of cheering up the distraught boy. 

Peter sniffed, "You're going all the way to Russia?" 

"How did you know?"

"Enhanced hearing, remember?" Peter remarked with a slight smirk. 

"Well, I did tell you to always listen in to the conversations around you," murmured Natasha. 

"Do you have to go?" Peter asked as he looked up at her with his adorable big brown eyes. 

"I leave at the end of the month, Peter."

Peter sighed, "At least you will be here for Christmas."   

"I suppose I will be. I haven't celebrated that holiday in years though."

"What? You don't celebrate Christmas?" Peter questioned, and when Natasha shook her head, Peter proceeded to rant. 

"Well, I'll make sure your Christmas is amazing this year. I celebrate it every year with my aunt. We buy the cutest small tree we can find, we can't buy a big one cause they don't fit in our apartment, and we set it up in the family room. Once we fill that tree with a bunch of lights, we put up a bunch of Christmas decorations around the apartment and we don't stop until it looks like Christmas threw up all over the apartment. On Christmas day we wear the ugliest Christmas sweaters we can find, then drink hot cocoa with a bunch of marshmallows, and once we eat breakfast we open up all the presents under the tree. I love Christmas," Peter said without taking a break to breathe. 

"That sounds lovely, Peter," Natasha responded longingly. 

"It is," Peter replied with a small smile as he looked off into the distance. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll miss you kid."

Instead of responding like Natasha thought he would, Peter enveloped her body in a tight hug. They stayed there for a bit and despite her initial hesitance to affection, Natasha felt herself melting into the hug. She knew she shouldn't get attached, but it was nearly impossible to not like Peter. Around him, she felt more and more open and loving. Traits she once would never associate with herself. Few people ever managed to earn her trust and among the few that do Peter was the one who took the least amount of time to earn it. 

The moment was ruined when peters phone began blasting Back in Black. Peter sheepishly went to decline the call, but Natasha assured him that it was fine. 

Peter accepted the call and put it on speaker phone and once he did a voice said, "Hey, kid. Guess who's in New York?"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my life has pretty hectic lately so I haven't been able to write as frequently. I should have a more regular schedule after December 22. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments below. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and Merry Christmas! Hope you had an amazing day!

"Mr. S-Stark?" Peter stuttered out as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's me, kid. I'm back in New York," Tony exclaimed, sounding ecstatic to be at home.

"What, no way. That's great Mr. Stark," Peter responded cheerfully.

"Hey, what do you say you stop by the tower and come up to my lab? I have a new upgrade for your suit that I've been modifying for the past week and I can't wait to show you it kid"

Right as he was about to respond, Peter heard Natasha let out a sigh, sounding suspiciously discontent for a woman who barely ever displays her emotions. He cleared his throat awkwardly and adjusted the scarf that was previously wrapped around his neck a little too tightly.

"I would love to, I really would, but I'm kinda in the middle of something Mr. Stark," Peter mumbled as he looked to Natasha. She just stared at him, her emerald eyes calculating every minuscule movement and nervous twitch his muscles made. Unlike her, he couldn't decipher the true meaning of the expression painted on her face due to her ability to mask completely her emotions at will.

"Don't worry about it kid. I'm currently having breakfast with Pepper, but if you're free in a few hours you should stop by the lab."

Peter wasn't sure what to say. On one hand, he'd love to hang out with Mr. Stark and tinker in the lab, but on the other hand, he'd hate to miss out on spending time with Natasha since she's going to head out on a mission soon. Sensing his internal conflict, Natasha nodded her head, urging him to accept the invitation.

"Sounds good Mr. Stark. I can't wait to see what new updates you created. The suit is already awesome as it is, I can't imagine what you could possibly add to it," Peter replied quickly, enthusiasm dripping in his voice. Peter shut off his phone and slipped it into the warm pocket of his coat, letting his hand linger in the pocket for a few moments as to absorb the warmth.

"Seems that your mentor is back. I told you that you'd be fine without me," she commented with a smirk as she stood up from the bench and tidied up her outfit.

His heart panged at the thought of her leaving. Although the training had commenced, he wanted her to be a constant in his life. Maybe even as a mentor of sorts. Despite her occasional absence of emotion and her hesitancy to divulge any of her past, Peter enjoyed her company and was pretty sure she was warming up to him as well. They even went to a taco truck after training one day and she listened to Peter rant about all the exciting things he's done in the past with Ned and about how MJ draws him when he's in distress, which seems to be a common occurrence because she's almost filled an entire notebook with solely his expressions of discontent. She even laughed once or twice during the conversation and truly seemed to be enjoying herself. If she left now, Peter was scared all that would be lost.

"You know, you don't have to leave yet, you still have the whole month," Peter pointed out in a small attempt to keep her around.

"You don't need me Peter. Tony's back, he can help you with whatever you need," Natasha assured him.

"Even though it seems as if I don't need you, you don't need to remove yourself from my life entirely." Peter slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shifted his gaze to the ground, "I mean, we can still do stuff together."

"Stuff? Peter, we can't just do 'stuff' together. The only reason I stuck around was so that Stark wouldn't have to worry about finding you dead in a dumpster one day. God knows he has enough trauma as it is. I stayed in New York to train you, which I did, so goodbye."

Peter attempted to further protest the notion, but she held up her finger in subtle motion for him to keep quiet and quit fighting with her. He closed his mouth in defeat and simply looked down to the pavement which was covered in a blanket of snow.

"I'm sorry, Peter," she muttered in an apologetic tone.

But before Peter could even utter a word in response, she whipped around on her heels and quickly jogged away. His mouth fell open and he gulped. He couldn't believe it was the end, he had gotten too accustomed to her presence in his life and never imagined he would have to say goodbye.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, but once he looked down to grab it and looked up again, she was completely out of sight. Leaving Peter alone in the cold and snowy park.

Although it would be much quicker to swing home, Peter slowly trudged his way back to Queens with no motivation to swing happily from building to building as he would typically do. His only comfort was the thought that he was going to spend time with Mr. Stark later on in the day. But despite the feeling melancholy that overtook him, Peter knew it was his responsibility to patrol.

* * *

 

Perched atop the empire state building, Peter could see everything going on in the lively city he called home. Christmas lights decorated the stores, cars were stuck in the holiday traffic, and snow covered the vegetation along with rooftops below. As if the view couldn't get any better, the sun began to set and the sky became painted with magnificent hues of orange and pink. The view looked like it came straight out of a Bob Ross painting and Peter couldn't help but be awed by the beauty and serenity of the scene.

It was only 4:30 and Peter knew he should patrol more, but Mr. Stark had texted him to come to the lab at 5 and although he had a heater in his suit, he felt as if his fingers would freeze if he stayed out in the cold for any longer.

Peter swung over to the lab as quickly as possible and felt the icy air rush past him, which added to his already decreasing body temperature. After increasing the suit's heater to its max temperature Peter felt his body slowly regain its heat and a few minutes later Peter was at the Tower. Deciding not to change in the alley for various reasons, Peter crawled all the way up to the floor with the lab and banged on the window.

"Karen, can you please ask Friday to open the window? I'm freezing out here," Peter asked Karen with chattering teeth.

"Of course Peter. Don't worry, Friday is already in the process of completing your request," Karen answered.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to become a popsicle."

The window opened and Peter hastily crawled inside and plopped onto the ground in relief. The heater in the building was wonderful and Peter was so grateful he was able to make it inside before he began suffering from hypothermia.

"Hey, Pete what are you doing?" Tony asked in amusement.

Peter sighed blissfully, "Enjoying the sweet comfort of heat. If only I could be wrapped in the sweet embrace of a wool blanket."

Tony chuckled, "Sure kid. I'll have someone send one up. I'll even make sure it's spidey themed. But in the meantime, why don't you change out of your suit."

Peter made his way to the guest room in Mr. Stark's penthouse that was designated as his room after he denied his offer to become an Avenger. Although Mr. Stark was bummed that he didn't accept his place as an Avenger, he did put the effort in building a relationship with Peter, which included transforming the dull guestroom into a bedroom that a nerd could only dream of. The room had a red and blue theme, posters of all his favorite movies from Back To The Future to Star Wars, an 82 inch OLED curved screen television, every gaming console available, and a California king bed with the comfiest mattress imaginable. To say Peter loved the room would be an understatement.

In the closet, an array of nerdy T-shirts, jeans, converse, hoodies, and pajama pants were neatly arranged on the shelves. Basically, every essential item in Peter's closet at home was in the closet. After rummaging through the closet for a few minutes, Peter decided to wear a T-Shirt that said Stand Back I'm Going To Try Science and a pair of red flannel pajama pants. Satisfied with his look and sufficiently warm, Peter walked over to Mr.Stark's personal lab, which was located on the same floor.

When Peter walked in the room the first thing he noticed was his Iron-Spider suit was out and being displayed on a stand. Even though he had seen the suit before, Peter was astonished at how cool the suit looked. Being like Ironman (Well, Tony Stark) had been Peter's dream since he was young, being able to work side by side his hero was more than Peter could ever ask for, and having a suit like his was something Peter never imagined would happen.

"Done gapping at the suit?"

"Mr. Stark, I thought you were modifying my current suit?" Peter asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I never said which suit. Would you like to test it out?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Of course I want to Mr. Stark. It looks so cool! I can't believe it's mine. Thank you so much, you didn't have to make this."

Tony rolled his eyes at the title he was addressed by, "Come on the kid, I told you to call me Tony. You're too damn polite. How about this, you can only try on the new suit if you call me Tony."

"Fine, Tony," Peter muttered.

Tony smirked, "See, it didn't kill you. Alright, Friday unlock 17: A."

The suit detached from the stand flew onto Peter's skin and quickly spread all over Peter's body like metallic scales. Peter flexed his arm and inspected the suit in total fascination.

"Tony, it smells like a new car in here," Peter commented.

Tony shook his head and watched Peter test out the suit with fond amusement. Although he'd deny it until his face turned blue, Tony really loved the kid. Peter's childlike curiosity and love for knowledge are like a breath of fresh air to Tony, especially after his business trip. Every board meeting was the same, he was forced to be in a room with wealthy old men that had no sense of humor and was made to listen to them prattle on about whatever the topic at the time was. And although he was no longer the CEO, as the head of the R & D department and the public face of the company, Tony was required by Pepper to attend the meetings, much to his despair.

The hours in the lab quickly passed by and despite the hourly notifications by Friday, they only realized how late it actually was when Pepper stormed into the room and shut off the music.

"Tony Edward Stark! You better explain to me why you didn't think it was relevant to tell Peter's aunt that he was staying overnight. I just received a call from May and she was frantically asking if I had seen Peter because he hasn't returned home. The last time she saw him was 1 PM."

Peter really liked Pepper, but he did not envy Tony right now at all. She was scary. One might say just as scary as May.

Tony groaned, "Pepper, my love, the light of my life, I promise I didn't mean for this to happen. We were going to call her, we were, but we kind of became distracted. Look at his new suit."

Pepper sighed, "That's great honey, but you need to contact May if Peter is going to stay overnight. Luckily, I was able to calm May down and explain to her where Peter was and what he was doing."

"Thank you, Pepper," Peter chimed in from beside Tony.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Did you guys eat dinner yet?" Pepper asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Good question. Does coffee count?" Tony asked with a nervous chuckle.

"What am I going to do with you boys? I'm going to order some pizza, so get cleaned up and be ready in thirty minutes," Pepper stated then walked out the lab.

"You heard the woman, let's go!" Tony exclaimed as he got out of his chair and began tidying up his lab area.

Following in his mentor's lead, Peter cleaned up his area and then went to his bathroom to take a quick shower. After washing off the grease and grime that got on his body when he was tinkering in the lab, Peter changed into his pink Hello Kitty pants and a white T-Shirt that said YOU MATTER until you multiply by the speed of light squared THEN YOU ENERGY.

Both Pepper and Tony were eating the pizza on the couch, so Peter grabbed a plate, took a few slices of Pizza and plopped down next to Tony.

"What are we watching?" Peter asked as he chomped down on his piece of pineapple pizza.

"Law and Order SVU," Tony answered, not taking his eyes off the show.

Peter groaned, "Come on, Criminal Minds is way better."

"Tony, Peter is our guest. What would you like to watch?" Pepper asked with a kind smile.

"I'd say Criminal Minds, but I just finished it with May. How about the Lego Batman Movie," Peter answered excitedly.

"Peter, I know you love legos, but I don't think I can sit through a movie made up of only legos."

"Trust me, its good."

Tony sighed, "You better be right kid, or else I may need to find a new intern."

The movie started with a black screen, followed by some ominous music.

"Black. All important movies start with a black screen. And music. Edgy, scary music. Scary music that would make a parent or executive nervous. And logos. Really long and dramatic logos. Warner Bros. Why not Warner Brothers? I don't know. DC the house that Batman built. Yeah, what, Superman? Come at me bro. I'm your kryptonite."

Although Tony wouldn't give Peter the satisfaction of laughing or even chuckling, he could see what Peter liked about the movie. Not even two minutes in and the movie was already humorous. But as the movie progressed he couldn't help but draw parallels between himself (before he began dating Pepper that is) and Batman. Both extremely handsome billionaires, both were CEOs, both were superheroes without any superpowers, both lived in a mansion all alone, and both had no real companions except for their butler. And the bit about Superman being his greatest enemy was a painful reminder of Steve, yet another parallel.

However, while Tony was shocked to hear that Batman's password was "Ironman sucks" Pepper and Peter just laughed. The audacity. Even if Batman had a extremely cool car, Tony's suit was way more advanced and his AI wasn't a knockoff Siri, Friday had a personality and a realistic voice. Iron Man was definitely superior.

Tony kept watching the movie and chuckled every now and then, but an hour into the movie both Peter and Pepper were cuddled up against his chest and sound asleep. Just like the movie portrayed, family is more important than all of the billionaire's wealth. Although Peter wasn't his son, he was the closest thing he had to one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When trying to pick a movie that Peter would definitely watch that wasn't Star Wars, I decided to go with a Lego movie. I eventually picked the Lego Batman movie because I figured it would be humorous for Tony to watch a movie about his DC equivalent, but what I didn't intend was to sit through the movie. I literally ended up watching the entire Lego Batman movie XD That movie was so hilarious. I would definitely recommend it. 10/10


	7. :(

Thank you all for being a wonderful audience and supporting me throughout this story. I regret to inform you that this story will not be completed. If you would like to complete this story please comment and let me know, otherwise, this story will soon be deleted.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you decide to continue on with this story (which I hope at least someone reading this will) I will give you my discord account and we can talk about the story on there. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I work on this Fic with a Wattpad user. This story has been posted on Wattpad as well.
> 
> Please leave comments, they're a writers fuel (the more comments I get the more motivated I am to write). Let me know what you you liked or would like to see happen in future chapters.


End file.
